tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
Beautiful at First, then Centaur Anomaly!
Beautiful at First, then Centaur Anomaly! is a boss song by TP-TH-7 that is fitting best under Groovin' and Boss Rush series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida We've heard enough. One day this happened, right after I created beautiful drawings of my idol in his fancy clothes, someone drew the drawings of my idol as a centaur! The same thing happened with Tomiko Kai and Yuri Moto! Also, this happened with three of our gang, Haruka Sato, Kasumi Miyamoto, and Mizuki Matsumoto. The witnesses were Makoto Suzuki and Megumi Yamazaki. Though, I never thought about anyone drawing my idol Yuichi Asami as a centaur, right as I drew him in beautiful style! Tomiko Kai Based on what Tsukiko Uchida said, this must be the day we were having hard time trying to configure it out. No one else would be expected that as centaur lifetime. Yuri Moto The six of us would turn into animals if our idols were the centaurs. Charts Gallery Beautiful at First, then Centaur Anomaly!.png|Banner Beautiful at First, then Centaur Anomaly!-bg.png|Background Beautiful at First, then Centaur Anomaly!-bg1.png|Background Relaxing Beautiful at First, then Centaur Anomaly!-bg2.png|Background Move It Beautiful at First, then Centaur Anomaly!-bg3.png|Background Speedy A Beautiful at First, then Centaur Anomaly!-bg4.png|Background Speedy B Beautiful at First, then Centaur Anomaly! BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * Based on TP-TH-7's hard time with their creative work after someone else, the graphics inspire them. Though it does, because there are six transformed centaurs (six of TP-TH-7 and their gang's idols), being Yuichi Asami, Sota Fujimori, Naoki Maeda, Kosuke Saito, Osamu Migitera, and Yasuhiro Taguchi. The two of them are the witnesses (known as two of the gang's idols), being Hiroyoshi Kato and Ryutaro Nakahara. ** It is the only song with graphic changes. It begins with their fancy style in Relaxing section, then goes to their casual clothes in Move It section, then goes to starting the hooves on their feet in first Speedy section, and then goes to horse legs in second Speedy section, and complete centaur transformation in the third Speedy section. ** This is not the only song that Yuichi Asami (in fact) is a centaur, with having Experiment Failures and Nothing Seems Right, It's Gone WRONG! having them. * TP-TH-7's artist name's font in the old jacket is used from graphics that has Sky High Girl, despite of this, Sky High Girl does not make appearance in this graphic (only BEMANI artists did). ** However it uses TP-TH-7's original band fonts as it is now. * Despite that Beautiful at First, then Centaur Anomaly!'s CHALLENGE chart is rated one level higher than EXPERT chart, it actually has fewer notes than EXPERT chart (603 vs. 580). ** CHALLENGE chart has 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows, as of Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Elastic Wings, Stress, 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space, and Nothing Seems Right, It's Gone WRONG! * The song begins with 50 BPM. After the first four measures with steps, it speeds up 10 BPM every single measure until reaching up to 200 BPM that makes it four measures, until reaching up to 240 BPM that makes it two, until reaching up to 320 BPM that makes it one measure, until reaching up to 400 BPM through the rest of the song, and having 14 stops towards the end. ** Relaxing series' BPM's have triplets. ** The key signature change. It begins with 5 flats in Relaxing, then 5 sharps in Move It, then 3 sharps in Speedy from 200 to 230, then 4 flats from 240 to 270, then 2 flats from 280 to 390, and then 1 sharp from 400. * The song is seven seconds longer than Elastic Wings. * Beautiful at First, then Centaur Anomaly!'s BEGINNER chart should have been rated 1, but ends up being rated 4, due to reaching up to 400 BPM. ** It is impossible for BEGINNER chart to be rated 2 or 3 if it has 400 BPM. * Beautiful at First, then Centaur Anomaly! is one of the Groovin' series to be a boss song, since ハードな仕事のもう一つ. * Beautiful at First, then Centaur Anomaly! replaced TRANSFORMATiON (the song with conflicts against 10 songs for having better techniques with their CHALLENGE charts) in its place. * This song is also the reference of a Edvard Grieg song "Halls of the Mountain King", which TP-TH-7 has the remix of it with The Party Fellas. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Groovin' series Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 4 Category:Light Level 9 Category:Difficult Level 12 Category:Expert Level 17 Category:Challenge Level 18 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Hiroyoshi Kato Category:Songs with Osamu Migitera Category:Songs with Ryutaro Nakahara Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:Songs with Yasuhiro Taguchi Category:5 Flats or 7 Sharps Category:5 Sharps or 7 Flats Category:3 Sharps Category:4 Flats Category:2 Flats Category:1 Sharp Category:50 BPM Category:60 BPM Category:70 BPM Category:80 BPM Category:90 BPM Category:100 BPM Category:110 BPM Category:120 BPM Category:130 BPM Category:140 BPM Category:150 BPM Category:160 BPM Category:170 BPM Category:180 BPM Category:190 BPM Category:200 BPM Category:210 BPM Category:220 BPM Category:230 BPM Category:240 BPM Category:250 BPM Category:260 BPM Category:270 BPM Category:280 BPM Category:290 BPM Category:300 BPM Category:310 BPM Category:320 BPM Category:330 BPM Category:340 BPM Category:350 BPM Category:360 BPM Category:370 BPM Category:380 BPM Category:390 BPM Category:400 BPM Category:14 Stops